The present invention relates to cutting devices and more specifically to cutting devices for making a rabbet joint for joining two boards or panels.
Foam core sheets or panels having a center core of foam sandwiched between outer sheets of paper are commonly used in the making of architectural models and other artwork. The sheets are typically cut and joined using glue. In joining two panels of material, it is common to simply butt the edge of one panel against the face of another panel, near its edge, to form a corner joint between the two panels. However, this leaves the edge and foam core of the second panel exposed. If the model is painted, the foam core absorbs the paint more than the paper outer sheets resulting in color difference. Also, a butt joint is one of the weakest joints which can be made between two pieces of material. Thus, it is sometimes aesthetically and structurally desirable to use a rabbet joint to form a corner between two pieces of material. Generally, this is done manually using a single, sharp knife or cutter. However, this can be a tedious and difficult task, often requiring a craftsman's skill.